<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A birthday of the Astronomical kind (sorta) by sp8cialAwareness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123537">A birthday of the Astronomical kind (sorta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness'>sp8cialAwareness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Kissed Witches [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Baker Atsumu, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Sweet tooth Sakusa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8cialAwareness/pseuds/sp8cialAwareness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Sakusa’s birthday soon and Atsumu has a good idea of what to do. He can’t do it alone though and grabs whoever he can to help.</p><p>—</p><p>Just a fun lil drabble set in the soul-kissed witch universe!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soul Kissed Witches [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A birthday of the Astronomical kind (sorta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>side couples mentioned: Sunaosa, Bokuaka, Kagehina</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I need yer help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Hinata look at Atsumu with surprise plastered all over their faces, it’s not everyday Atsumu would ask them for something so it must be important. They’re standing in front of a konbini, Atsumu had urged the three of them to buy some food together for movie night. Sakusa as always, stayed home and let Atsumu buy whatever he knew he wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whats up Tsum-Tsum?” Bokuto asks, grabbing a wrapped up onigiri from the plastic bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re good at illusions Bokkun,” There’s been many times where Bokuto would excite their younger fans by giving them an impromptu light show after the match. “but what about you Shouyou-kun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh I am! I used to make a little phoenix for my baby sister and I kept doing it in Brazil for tourists too.” Hinata claps his hands together, Atsumu could hint at the soft glow of his magical mark that wraps around his shoulders. Sprouting from his skin glows a small flower, rotating in the air, almost as if it was just plucked from its stem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then as quickly as it was made, the flower breaks apart, flying with the soft wind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuckin sweet, yes.” Atsumu grins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this about?” Hinata asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got an idea for Omi’s birthday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu motions for the other two to huddle closer, they waddle forward and lean towards Atsumu. He whispers the plan to them quietly, and grins seeing their faces twist into excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah that's such a cool idea tsum-tsum!” Bokuto grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need astral-kissed witches I know a moon-kissed witch!” Hinata holds a hand up..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah It’s fine I know one too.” Atsumu waves Hinata off with an appreciative smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s phone buzzes in his pocket, he quickly pulls it out and laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay we better hurry back Omi’s getting antsy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Osamu stares at Atsumu behind the counter. Suna eats the onigiri his boyfriend (now Fiance, Atsumu has to remember) made for him while also keeping the same face Osamu had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yer both being shitty right now.” Atsumu groans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay but why do you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Suna asks. It’s a valid question, out of everyone they know Suna was absolutely shit when it came to illusions, even the tiny things he could change, everyone could tell it was fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Cuz, yer magic still holds some flare in it, I’m not even askin’ ya to do what they do I need you set up something so they all levitate.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you could do that yourself, why do you need me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rin ya serious?” Atsumu points accusingly at Suna, who scowls back. “When someone uses their magic there’s a tiny imprint of their source. My wards? they shine a bit brighter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haven’t ya noticed when this guy uses a light spell it’s dimmer than most?” Atsumu motions to Osamu. He’s so sure Suna noticed it when they were sneaking around that one time in a training camp. Suna was even complaining about how there wasn’t enough light for them to see, even though Osamu was balancing a ball of said element in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So when I do a spell it adds a bit of shine.” Suna is still eating the Onigiri, Atsumu’s convinced he’s just doing this to annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See! Ya get it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t mean I’m going to help you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What.” Atsumu snarls with an unimpressed look. “I’m gonna be your brother in law now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean I will but I just wanted to keep you on your toes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s weird seeing you being romantic.” Osamu mutters, wrapping another onigiri in seaweed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them look at Osamu and Atsumu’s face hasn’t changed from the unimpressed glare he threw at Suna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s priceless comin from the guy who proposed to his boyfriend in front of everyone.” He still couldn’t believe it, the proposal was flashy, the store was filled with professional Volleyball players- their friends and the rest of their respective teams. It was masked as a little birthday party for Suna just a week after the actual date. Osamu had obviously told Atsumu the plan before anyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wouldn’t it be weird though?” Atsumu hovered over his phone that sat on the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, me and Rin spent his birthday without anyone else, just told him I wanted to give him a belated birthday party.” Osamu’s voice crackled through the speaker.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Ha, gay.”  Atsumu laughed before he felt a spark hit his shoulder. “W- Omi!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re gay, stupid.” Sakusa groaned as he flipped over to turn away from Atsumu, curling himself under the covers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m talking about you not me. Idiot.” Osamu glares back at his brother and Atsumu huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu stays quiet as Osamu places a plate of his own order in front of him. He doesn’t say anything else, knowing his brother was going to come over and help anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Atsumu doesn’t tend to enjoy revelling in the chaos that is his teammates or the people he cares about. Especially when it’s hard for him to keep track of everything. Yet here he was, smirking (not smiling, he swears) at the people around him, scattered doing their individual tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bokuto and Hinata were scrambling to practice their illusions and timing how long they could probably keep it up, trying on various things Atsumu had let them practice on. Kageyama, who came along because Hinata was asked, was there as a backup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s good at practical magic Atsumu-san!” Hinata reasoned with him, letting him inside the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the other end of the room right at the couch was another pair. Suna was working on threaded glyphs, he prefers the other method of using chalk to write them down but Atsumu had complained about how that would ‘mark our apartment and Sakusa would have the worst time scrubbing it down, this is all for him remember.’ Luckily because Bokuto had been asked to help, Akaashi came as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I used to play string games.” Akaashi supplies, as if that explains his expert use of mimicking a a complicated pattern just with thread. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhuh.” Suna nods as Akaashi leads him to finish off the last of the glyph. Suna places a thread overlapping another and the entire string begins to glow, indicating it was fully sealed. They weren’t tiny, just enough space to have something levitate above it but not large enough it would grab anything else at it’s push. The two of them decided that Akaashi would allow Suna to finish off the threads so that the magic highlighted would be the soft shine of Suna’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back to it, Akaashi cutting a long piece of thread for himself and Suna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the kitchen was Atsumu and Osamu, working in tandem in getting the cakes ready. A few of them were done already, orbs of the baked dessert held upwards by a magical hold, just enough to allow them to stand on the counter without falling out of place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So yer telling me Komori somehow got Sakusa down to hangout the day of his birthday.” Osamu is mixing batter for a red velvet cake, with the cream cheese frosting sitting right by the pan he’ll pour the batter in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nuh-duh, that’s his favourite cousin of course Omi was sold.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Osamu looks at his brother with a raised eyebrow. Atsumu waves him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I pushed him to it, said we’d have a fun night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu swipes across Osamu, grabbing at the mixed chocolate batter and pouring it into the vanilla in another bowl in batches. Osamu leans forward again to continue his work and shakes his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For someone who </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> how to bake ya’d think ya’d have a better organised kitchen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me Mr. Steals my cookies every time I jus’ finish ‘em.” Atsumu huffs, remembering the days he’d spent in the kitchen when Osamu wasn’t in it to focus on making his confectionaries. Osamu would grab at them even if they just left the oven, he’d eventually cool them with his magic but that took about 3 minutes. There have been many times where Osamu ended up with small burns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, the burns were worth it.”  It was as if Osamu picked at his brain and knew exactly what he was talking about. It was probably obvious though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are ya gonna decorate these or-?” Osamu then asks, placing the batter into the circular mould. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Atsumu sees Bokuto and Hinata look over to him with furrowed eyebrows. “I need you two to make it </span>
  <em>
    <span>believable</span>
  </em>
  <span> alright? I’m not just gonna let Omi see shoddy cakes and think that was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you admit you’re shit at cake decoration.” Suna snickers from his seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, do you want me to bake your next birthday cake or nah.” Atsumu holds out a wooden spoon at his soon to be brother in law.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suna then grumbles and Osamu holds back a laugh. Atsumu’s gaze points towards the clock in the kitchen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>2 pm</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He bites the inside of his cheek before turning back to everyone else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright we got 2 more hours gang. Bokkun, Shouyo-kun a few of ‘em are done already could you get started?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees the two salute and make their way into the kitchen, picking up one of the cakes and going back into the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something tugs at Atsumu’s chest and he drops his smile for a moment, patting his chest and sighing. He feels Osamu’s gaze on him and he meets his brother’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This’ll be good ‘Tsumu. He’ll love it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu’s lips twist back into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks dipshit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll whack you with one of these spoons and then some.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s up with you.” Sakusa stares at his boyfriend. Atsumu stands at the front of their apartment, hands behind his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin.” Atsumu almost sings songs, he tilts his head over to the door. “Wanna come in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sakusa’s eyebrows furrow and his nose scrunches, a telltale sign to Atsumu that he’s super suspicious. He steps around his boyfriend, standing behind him now. Sakusa looks at him, his expression still strong before turning the knob on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was hangin’ with Komori.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can call him Motoya, you know.” Sakusa pushes the door forward, stepping in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s super final though Omi-Omi.” Atsumu held down the excitement in his voice but Sakusa could hear it just slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re being weirder than usual.” Sakusa mutters, placing his shoes at the empty space in their shoe rack. He doesn’t hear anything from his Beloved and it makes his eyebrows furrow deeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” He sees a gleam in Atsumu’s eye and Sakusa finally notices something different with the room around them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s dark, first of all but there’s tiny inklings of light that reflect onto the wall that makes Sakusa even more confused. He turns around and his breath catches itself in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hovering around their living room were planets, rotating in their singular spots. Just slightly Sakusa could see an opaque silver line that spins itself across the room, as if mapping out their movement patterns. In the middle was a sun, levitating in its spot, flickers of flames sprouting from the ball. It was bright but not bright enough to blind anyone in the room but its light was enough to illuminate the other planets, a few comets and a few planets’ respective moons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-” Sakusa steps forward, “Atsumu, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Happy birthday” Atsumu follows Sakusa, arms drifting around his loves’ waist. “Thought you’d deserve somethin nice.” There’s a quiet burning in his chest that he knows is from Sakusa and it makes him smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was gonna ask if ya like it, but you know how it is.” He ghosts a soft kiss onto the others neck, right at the mix of marks that is his and Sakusa’s. Sakusa leans into the kiss for a moment before breaking out of Atsumu’s hold, still staring at everything in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything it’s…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would ya believe this ain’t even the best part?” Atsumu strides over to their coffee table, picking up a small plate and a knife. Sakusa watches as Atsumu stabs into Jupiter, carving a piece of it out. A layer on top of the piece dissipates, the bright illusion of the planet itself, and underneath reveals a coconut cake wrapped in fondant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu hands the plate over and Sakusa holds it gingerly in his hands, still staring at the floating planet. The blonde grabs a fork and places it on the plate. Sakusa has his eyebrows raised as he takes a piece of the cake into his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’good?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Ofcourse.” The part Sakusa was confused about was why Atsumu didn’t just levitate the utensil to them. He eyes some of the threaded glyphs on the ground then the few on the walls. A soft bright glow hovers on the thread and Sakusa realises half of this must be Atsumu’s magic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not going to be able to finish this.”  He says, grabbing another mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, I know that. I had help settin’ this all up.” Atsumu grabs a plate of his own and cuts a tiny piece off of Jupiter as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mean,” then Atsumu continues. “Essentially I told them payment is that they’d end up with a planet cake and then some.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Left Jupiter and Saturn for ya though. I was thinkin’ of keeping Uranus too because- '' Atsumu is cut off by Sakusa’s stink eye and he barks out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This good Omi?” There’s a hint of pride in Atsumu’s voice but Sakusa knows it masks the tiny insecurity that this isn’t half as brilliant as he’d hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I weren’t so dead set on eating all the cake I’d be making out with you.” Sakusa almost scoffs down the confectionary, god he loves his boyfriend's sweets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atsumu laughs, “The verbal confirmation is enough.” He moves closer towards Omi and gives him a quick kiss on the side of his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! this is a little Drabble I thought of at like 4 am and went Yeah, I wanna make this a whole thing, and so I did. Thank you to Odd who always keeps reading whatever I send, and the SASS server patrons for reading my wip and telling me what you think!!!</p><p>Also im so sorry if there are any mistakes! I quickly wrote everything out so if you see anything please let me know!!!</p><p>Fun things;</p><p>- While this is canon divergence if we follow the timeline everyone is reaching their 30's at this point<br/>- This is post Sweetness of the storm!<br/>- In SOTS I'm thinking Sakuatsu would've been around 26/27?<br/>- Atsumu wants to propose but since Osamu beat him to it with Suna he's being petty and holding back for a bit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>